


Ripening Berries

by ChainsAroundWings (AlzeahXei)



Series: Trees That Grow [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Barebacking, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Underage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Clamps, Non-Monogamous Society, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shota, Socially Accepted Underage Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlzeahXei/pseuds/ChainsAroundWings
Summary: A party that started out great doesn't always ends that way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a paragraph that mentioned attempted rape, so if it's a trigger for you, skip until the end or skip out of this fic.

It was the annual Beacon County Night Out, meaning police members from different department of different parts of town gather together, drinking cheap beer and socialize without having a pissing contest on who has better utilities or cases. It was held in Beacon Hills this year, at the clearing right outside the Preserve.

Which meant it was merely a walking distance away from Derek’s parents’ home.

It was practically a sea of people by the time he arrived, receiving a bottle at the booth by the entrance with a salacious wink to enjoy himself tonight. Derek saluted with the beer and sauntered in, eyes searching for his target.

Unlike the rest of his pack, Derek hated socializing. He cared less about improving his first impression on others – “You need to stop looking like a homicidal caveman, Derek. It’s not sexy. And you’re a cop.” Cora always grouched – and basic manners were all he could afford to offer strangers. It would be a miracle if he could get any friends at all, let alone a mate.

Derek first spotted the sheriff in a semi-circle of lounging chairs, shoulders shaking as he laughed conversationally with the group he’s drinking with, consisting mostly of alphas. Majority of them had a beta or omega in between their legs or in their laps, a silent companion as they warm their alpha’s cock. John had Jordan servicing him, warm mouth sheathing his cock, no sucking, while the sheriff teased his hair. John waved him over as soon as he entered the alpha’s peripheral gaze.

“Everyone, this is my Lieutenant, Derek Hale. Derek, this is everyone.” He threw his head back for a laugh at the chorus of ‘boos’ tossed at him. “What? I’m just giving you guys a chance to introduce yourselves.”

“Lieutenant huh?” The captain (Mark? Murphy? No. Famous merchandise... Mickey) from Beacon Valley appraised, considering him in from head to toes. “Bit young, John.” He clicked his tongue.

John merely shrugged as he took another swing of beer. “He’s capable, and that’s all matters to me.”

Mickey scoffed, bouncing the beta on his cock with a hand clasping her ass. “Few years soon and you’ll be kicked out of your throne.”

John smiled indulgently and met Derek’s eyes with a well-executed puppy face – courtesy from his son, for sure. “Have mercy on me?”

Derek chuckled into his bottle. “Don’t worry, John. I hate to have anyone else above me. At least you have bite.” He ignored the scorching glare fixed on him and glanced around.

“Looking for Stiles?” It was a rhetorical question, since John was pointing the mouth of his bottle towards the frame tent in the middle of the field, isolating the interior with satin drapes, though the lightings inside gave the impression that the tent was trapping warm globs of sun inside. “He’s in there.”

“Thanks,” Derek nodded at his boss before trekking towards the tent, leaving his half-finished beer on a random table before entering inside. True to its image, the tent was, indeed, warm inside. Soft orange brightened the inside without blinding the eyes. And the settings were necessary, since apparently this was where the betas and omegas were shared with other departments. For alphas outside of rut to enjoy and have fun with another pack’s members.

To be simple, it’s an orgy inside.

Foldable beds were lined up by the side of the tent with the department insignia hanging by the frame. The betas and omegas could choose if they only wanted members from the same pack to fuck them, or they could invite members of a distant pack into their bed and revel in the varieties, since the possibility of the member was from two towns over and the chance of meeting them again was zero to none.

Derek found Stiles at fore of the line and had to stop on his tracks to take in the sight that greeted him. That, and the uncomfortable bulge maturing inside his pants.

Stiles was sandwiched between Deputy Ross and Deputy Donnell, cunt plugged with both of their dicks while lying on his back-to-chest on Deputy Donnell, and his mouth was fucked by another cock, a deputy that must be fresh to his job, since Derek has yet to familiarize with him. Deputy Ross was rocking his hip in a steady rhythm, while Deputy Donnell wrapped an arm around Stiles to keep him in place as the dark-skin beta trailed his shoulders with nips and kisses, fingers rubbing the omega’s come into his skin.

There was nipple clamps on the boy’s tits, and Derek was left distracted to figure out when Stiles had started having them on.

Deputy Ross was the one that noticed him and waved him over with a flick of his wrist. “Lieutenant Hale,” He greeted, angling his head at the fresh deputy. “Want to share with Eli here how a great lay Stiles is?”

“I don’t think I need to,” Derek grinned as he gave a pointed look at the cock inside the omega’s mouth. “He’s already experiencing him first hand.”

Both senior deputies guffawed while Eli’s cheeks flushed with pink. He stopped thrusting forward when Stiles stilled his cock with a hand, releasing his lips for the omega to turn around and greeted, “Derek.” His sounded raw, but genuinely delighted in seeing the alpha. Ross halted his hips too as Derek bent over for a kiss, inwardly cringing at the foreign alpha taste on the omega’s tongue.

“Having fun?” He asked as he straightened his spine, smiling at the enthusiastic nod that was cut off as Donnell tipped his chin up for his share of kiss.

“Of course he is,” Donnell nibbled Stiles’ puffy lips. “We love him too much to give him a half-hearted fuck.”

There was a small hand on his abdomen that traced his pecs down to the hem of his pants, carelessly fumbling with the belt buckle and zip. Derek caught it in his hand and kissed the palm, tracing the arm back to meet with Stiles’ eyes with a wild grin. “Want me to join the fun too?”

Stiles nodded, and that was all it took for the belt to be loosen and the zip to be drawn. The omega was facing Eli again, mouth slacked as the alpha tucked his cock until it was buried into the throat. Ross, too, had resumed rolling his hips, grunting with Donnell at the delicious friction created within the tight hole.

Derek coated his hand with saliva before directing it to his cock. Despite having loaded full of cocks, Stiles had yet to lose the limberness of his wrist and fingers, clever digits stroking pleasure into every nerve and pumped the dick firm and steady, just as Derek fancy. Stiles searched out his balls to play with them too, and soon they’re heavy sacs on the boy’s palm.

Eli was the one to climax first, pulling his cock out and painted Stiles’ face with his load. His breath was harsh as he leaned forward to lick a stripe off before sharing his taste with Stiles. Donnell seemed to be at the edge too, snapping his hips and slapping balls onto Stiles’ ass, forcing Ross to hit his limit and come first. Donnell’s shoulders lax as soon as he was done spilling his seed into the omega’s cunt, while Ross was busy sucking Stiles’ tongue.

Donnell pulled out first, and Ross’ dick came slipping out along. He was beaming with satisfaction at Derek, holding Stiles’ wrist to still his movement, which caused Derek to almost growl at him as he gave the alpha a withering glare. Donnell only grin wider.

“Calm down, man. Just want to ask if you want to have a go inside his cunt. Pretty sure it’s better than the handjob.”

Derek rolled his eyes but did remove the fingers from his cock, with an arm around Stiles’ waist, he gently pulled the petite, malleable omega to him. Donnell curled up at the head of the bed, while Ross and Eli stood side by side to watch as Derek lifted Stiles’ ass and slid home. His hole was loose with just having two cocks inside him, even so the walls enveloped his cock firmly, friction polishing him flawlessly with each thrust.

Each shove was a direct strike on Stiles’ over-stimulated prostate. The omega whined while fingernails dug into Derek’s bicep, yet his ass remained in the air for the alpha to take his fill. Derek bowed over Stiles and brushed his lips over tear-stained cheek. “You’re doing so good Stiles, taking me so well. I’m going to fill you with my come now, okay?” Stiles made a whimpering noise and his hips arched higher to meet each thrust. Soon enough Derek was spilling into the omega, hips frozen as he empty his seed, adding another load to the ones already inside of him.

As Derek withdrawn, a finger tapped him on the shoulder and a flannel came into sight. Derek took it from Ross, as the man pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

“We’re taking a break. The pup is all yours.” A pat was left as the three deputies headed for the exit, redressing to look presentable at best.

Derek turned back his attention to Stiles, lying unmoving on the bed with limbs limped on all sides. He smiled at the sight while running the warm flannel over the omega’s body and between his legs, cleaning up as best as he could without showering off. He leaned in for a kiss, delighted as Stiles opened his lips and met Derek’s tongue on slow caress.

“Tired?” Derek asked as he drew back a little without breaking their shared breath.

“A little.” Stiles smiled lazily at the alpha. “Why?”

“Think you can sit on my lap without leaning on me?” A finger tugged onto the chains connecting the nipples clamps, Stiles hissed as nerves flared back to life. “I’m interested to have my curiosity sated next.”

Stiles replied by wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders, and the alpha hauled him to sit in his lap, mindful of his sore bottom. He took note of the goosebumps on Stiles’ arms and shrugged off his jacket to wrap it around Stiles, his trapped body heat gradually warming up the boy.

Stiles took a look at the jacket and grinned toothily. “Do I look like a biker with this leather jacket?”

Derek huffed and kissed Stiles in exasperation rather than answering him. When he pulled back, he asked, “So, nipple clamps?”

Stiles blushed abruptly, and Derek couldn’t help himself from another kiss. He took his time to play with Derek’s hair before managing a reply. “It’s for you, actually.”

“Oh?”

“Remember our discussion on lactation?” Stiles giggled at Derek’s perked up expression. He looked like Duncan from the K9 team. The German’s ears pricked up on attention whenever he heard something interesting. “Dad accidentally sucked the milk out. Just two days ago. He said they’re quite bland now, and I’ll need to be nurse regularly so that it’ll come out rich and creamy. And–” Stiles squealed when the nipples clamps were suddenly yanked off and lips fastened over one nub. “Derek you doofus!”

Derek ignored the names calling and tried to keep the body under him from squirming too much as he sucked with the determination of a soldier entering war. When milk finally dripped from the nipple, Derek lapped it up as if a thirsty man left in the desert. Like John had noted, the taste was like watered-down milk. Still the sweetness was there, and the alpha was hungry for more.

“Idiot. Jerk. Meanie sourwolf.” Stiles grumbled over his head, but his fingers stroked the alpha’s nape in the opposite of what his tone implied. Derek figured he was allowed to make up to the omega later, then. There wasn’t much milk produced, and Derek had to change to the next nipple when one dried up.

When no more came out, Derek lifted his lips away from the tits to latch on pouting lips, sharing the taste of sweetness only the omega could give. Derek rested his forehead on Stiles’. “You’re perfect, Stiles. So perfect for me.” He breathed into another kiss.

“And you’re a pig. A sourpig.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Well, it does. To me.” Stiles’ frown deepened at the chuckling next to his ear, wrenching the couple strands of hair he could get his fingers on. “Shut up, jerk. Douche bag. No good alpha.”

“Okay okay,” Derek planted a peck on the edge of the frown and nuzzled into brown hair. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’d gotten too excited and hurt you. What can I do to gain your pardon, hmm?”

Stiles stewed in his ire for a moment longer before mumbling out, “’m thirsty.”

Derek ran a hand from shoulder to the small of his back, warming the naked body under his jacket up. “Juice okay for you?”

“I want beer.”

“Juice it is.”

“Beer!” Although for now Stiles was mostly throwing his shouts at his back. At least there was a giggle somewhere in that yelling.

Derek was balancing two cups in each hand when familiar wailing was heard from the tent. Abandoning the cups to their crashed fate, he sprinted into the tent and instantly saw red at the sight before him.

There was a teenager alpha on top of Stiles, applying his superior strength and forcing the omega to present his cunt while Stiles tried to scratch his was out under the alpha, his feet kicking to no avail. The others around were stunned on spot from the rough display. From the spicy-earth musk that slammed into his nose, Derek wasted not the next second and smashed his fist into the young alpha’s face, the force sending him crashing to the floor, as the alpha collected the shaken up omega into his arms, holding him securely.

“You’re all right. I got you, I got you now. You’re safe. I got you.” Derek chanted again and again while running soothing hands over the omega’s spine. Stiles was openly crying into his shoulder now, and only the solid weight in his arms prevented the alpha from proceeding to tear the alpha’s throat off.

_With his teeth._

“Derek!” John was staring distraughtly at his son and deputy. There was a flame in his blue eyes that spoke of paternal and alpha’s rage at the sight of his hurt son. Beside him, Jordan was no less homicidal. The rest of Beacon County deputies were not far behind from that urge. To harm an alpha’s child was to beg retaliation from the whole pack. _“What the fuck happened?”_

Derek nodded towards the teenager now struggling under the arms of polices from another town. There was a magnificent bloom on his face, but it wouldn’t gain any sympathy. “Someone let a rutting pup inside.” The betas and omegas that weren’t close enough to scent the rut gasped and backed away, behind the safety of their pack alphas.

“Fuck!” John hissed between clenched teeth. “Who the hell let an alpha pup in?” He threw an icy glare at the teenager before regarding Derek. “We’ll handle this. Take Stiles home.” _And stay with him_ was deafening. Derek nodded once and left the scene.

He brought Stiles back to the Stilinski house, let the familiar scent of _family_ and _pack_ blanket and calm the omega down. Stiles refused the shower, so Derek herded them towards the bedroom and swathed Stiles under the security of duvet and alpha’s embrace. Derek nuzzled Stiles under his jaw, willing the hollowness inside the omega’s eyes to fade away.

“Derek,” Even Stiles’ voice was shuddering with panic. Derek licked away his pouring tears. “Derek, I-I…”

“Easy Stiles. I’m here, I got you. You’re safe now.”

“…I f-feel filthy, Derek…” Derek met Stiles eyes, tears of distressed smeared the brilliance in them.

“Do you want a shower–” Stiles shook his head frantically. “Okay, okay. No showers. How can I–” He choked off his words at the thought that came fore to mind. It would be better if Stiles refused it, but he doubt it would do more damage than what the alpha pup had done.

“Stiles,” He waited until the boy’s eyes came into contact with his, lips trembling. “Stiles, can I help you feel clean again?”

Stiles’ shoulders heaved as he filled his lungs and let the air out bit by bit. He ducked his head under Derek’s jaw, but Derek could sense his nod just fine.

Derek bowed his head for a kiss first, setting the pace slow and sweet and assuring. He let Stiles took over the kiss while his hands roamed tenderly and calmed any quivering nerves not from arousal. He took his time going over the omega’s collarbones, arms, chest, abdomen, thighs, and ankles with his touch, the omega body memorizing that _this_ _alpha_ was no threat. Was safe. When Stiles no longer kissed him like a lifeline from drowning, only then that Derek began on the erogenous parts of the body, starting on his neck.

He mouthed and licked and marked a necklace of hickies around Stiles’ neck and below his collarbones, Stiles sighed at each bite that drew blood. At his tits, Derek merely pressed his tongue on each sore nipple before heading south, paying attention to each stretch of skin and lavishing them with adoration. He was about to take the cock in his mouth when Stiles stopped him with the press of fingers on his forehead.

“I want,” He forced in a big gulp of air, pushing a panic attack to the far edge. “I want you inside me.”

“Stiles–”

“Now.” And as if all courage left along with that word, Stiles looked vulnerable now. Tiny. “Please?”

Derek planted a kiss on the middle of his forehead, the tip of his nose, and finally on his lips, staring at the omega with a smile. “Anything you want, Stiles.”

Derek prepared Stiles with his fingers first nonetheless. And when he was buried inside Stiles the omega was sobbing with want. The alpha rolled his hips in an easy and steady rhythm, taking pleasure in each other rather than the gesture itself, the need to make love instead of ending the moment with a quick fuck. Their climax climbed step by step, a constant build up that toppled over finally as both alpha and omega came together.

The day’s excitement had finally caught up to Stiles, and by the time Derek had them cleaned up with a towel discarded in the laundry basket, Stiles had long gone to sleep. Derek stroked a thumb over his peaceful, relaxed face and the kiss placed on his temple contained all the alpha’s wishes that the boy would not be visited by nightmares tonight.

From the floor, Derek’s phone vibrated. He fished it out of his pocket and read over the screen.

 **H.Ross:** _The pup belonged to that captain from Beacon Valley. You should see John chewed his innards out. Our boss is SCARY._

Derek expected nothing less from John as he tossed his phone on the nightstand. Mickey had better not show up again for the next Night Out if he wants his dick and balls intact.


End file.
